powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Eye Guy
Character History Eye Guy is an eye monster created by Finster. Rita Repulsa had once employed Eye Guy's skills on Redna 2 to capture incredibly bright children to use their intelligence for evil. Eye Guy was one of Rita Repulsa's favorite monsters and Eye Guy seemed to show some attraction and loyalty to her, calling her "lovely" and "a sight for sore eyes". Eye Guy had an array of energy beam attacks he could launch from his various eyes, and could reassemble himself if blown apart as long as his main eye remained undamaged. Eye Guy's mission was to capture a highly-intelligent child so Rita Repulsa could absorb their intelligence. Eye Guy captured Billy's friend Willie and was challenged by the Power Rangers. Eye Guy proved to be invulnerable to their Power Blaster and had them on the ropes until Billy destroyed his main eye. Grown to giant size by Rita, Eye Guy was destroyed by the Megazord, freeing the child before Rita Repulsa could get to him. Some time later when the Rangers were sent to the Island of Illusion, they were assaulted by the illusions of monsters they had already defeated which then vanished when they were very near to the Rangers. One of these illusions was Eye Guy. Eye Guy was later recreated by Finster to attack the Rangers at the Spectre Theater. He later attended Rita and Lord Zedd's wedding, bringing a caged spider for "either a decoration or a light snack." After the reception, he was part of the monster army that fought and was destroyed by the Thunderzords. Eye Guy, serving under King Mondo and the Machine Empire this time, was one of the many monsters that aided the Empire in the raid on Phantom Ranger's home planet in the United Alliance of Evil's invasion of the universe. When Zordon's Energy Wave washed over the planet, Eye Guy, along with the rest of the forces, was destroyed and reduced to dust. Eye Guy was last seen in the finale of Lightspeed Rescue when Queen Bansheera attempted to open a gateway to the Shadow World. He was among the undead monsters seen in the gateway. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Beam attacks from various eyes * Reassembly as long as main red eye is undamaged. Notes * Eye Guy was also one of the villains (the third boss) in the original Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Super Nintendo Video Game. * The costume for Eye Guy was recycled for Men in White as one of the aliens on Glaxxon's ship. * An alien of the Ben 10 series has the same name as this villain: Eye Guy, he has many eyes. Curiously, the two characters have basis from a character in Greek mythology known as Argus Panoptes who is often described as having hundreds of eyes. Appearances *I, Eye Guy (01x09) *Island of Illusion (01x27) *The Wedding (02x41) (02x42) (02x43) *Countdown to Destruction (06x42) (06x43) *The Fate Of Lightspeed Pt. 2 (08x40) Gallery MMPR Eye Guy.jpg MMPR Eye Guy main eye.jpg See Also Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters